we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Daisy TV YouTube Videos
This is a page featuring the many wonderful and informative videos posted on the We Are Daisy Official Channel on YouTube. Staff 5ème Logo entouré (1).png|Staff of the We Are Daisy Official YouTube Channel Daisy FORFUTURE icon2.png|Daisy FORFUTURE Jourdon's icon2.png|Jourdon DPT icon.jpg|Daisy POTENTIAL Videos We want Daisy, We Are Daisy!|Posted on December 21, 2015 We love princess Daisy|Posted on December 26, 2015 Princess Daisy's great kingdom|Posted on December 31, 2015 Is princess Daisy wealthier than princess Peach?|Posted on January 2, 2016 Happy Birthday Daisy!! 27 years old!!|Posted on April 24, 2016 A Career in Blooming, a Princess Daisy documentary|Posted on April 26, 2016 Top 5 Princess Daisy best moments|Posted on June 22, 2016 Top 10 Theories and Facts You Didn't Know About Princess Daisy|Posted on June 23, 2016 Daisy's amiibo !!!|Posted on June 26, 2016 Daisy Milestone Petition|Posted on July 23, 2016 Apologies|Posted on August 22, 2016 Sarasaland Gossip Magazine Presentation and September magazine|Posted on September 16, 2016 Daisy's amiibo is AVAILABLE!!!|Posted on November 3, 2016 A princess Daisy tribute Fanart gallery 1|Posted on November 18, 2016 We Are Daisy already one year !!|Posted on December 20, 2016 Daisyville|Posted on January 1, 2016 Just amazing !!|Posted on January 24, 2017 A princess Daisy Tribute Fanart gallery 2|Posted on February 27, 2017 Super Mario Land - Top 5 of the best Birabuto theme remix|Posted on March 7, 2017 Super Mario Land - Top 5 of the Muda theme remixes|Posted on March 14, 2017 I am what I am !! - Princess Daisy tribute|Posted on March 17, 2017 Why We Are Daisy|Posted on March 27, 2017 Super Mario Land - Top 5 of the best Easton theme remixes|Posted on April 3, 2017 We Are Daisy Musics The Legend of Daisy|Posted on April 10, 2017 How much do you know princess Daisy ? (We Are Daisy GAMES)|Posted on May 3, 2017 Video Games Theories Is Daisy Circuit located in Sarasaland?|Posted on May 13, 2017 How much do you know Princess Daisy? Mario Party|Posted on May 27, 2017 Video Games Theories Why Daisy has disappeared shortly after her first years|Posted on June 4, 2017 Top 5 Daisy Curiosities!|Posted on June 11, 2017 Stay motivated!|Posted on June 17, 2017 Smash Daisy Moveset Contest !|Posted on June 20, 2017 How much do you know princess Daisy Mario Kart|Posted on July 1, 2017 How much do you know Princess Daisy Sarasaland Super Mario Land|Posted on July 16, 2017 1000 SUBS !!!|Posted on July 17, 2017 Take part of the revolution Daisy needs ALL of us!|Posted on July 29, 2017 Video Games Theories Is Sarasaland in Super Mario Odyssey?|Posted on August 12, 2017 How much do you know princess Daisy Mario sport games|Posted on August 26, 2017 We want Daisy in Mario Rabbids Kingdom Battle!|Posted on September 3, 2017 Daisy is in Super Mario Run !!!|Posted on September 23, 2017 Show me your love !|Posted on September 29, 2017 Let's save Daisy in Super Mario Run!|Posted on September 30, 2017 Super Mario Run Daisy gameplay, Toad Rally and Headphones!|Posted on October 1, 2017 Super Mario Run Daisy VS Bosses!|Posted on October 4, 2017 Top 5 Rather Obscure Facts About Princess Daisy|Posted on October 20, 2017 We Are Daisy Musics Lunar Colony|Posted on November 4, 2017 Daisy In Mario Rabbids CONFIRMED ?|Posted on November 18, 2017 SFM SHOW ME YOUR LOVE STAIRMASTER!|Posted on December 2, 2017 Mario Rabbids Kingdom Battle WHO YOU WANTED !|Posted on December 16, 2017 SFM Princess Daisy Odyssey Quest for the Christmas Present|Posted on December 22, 2017 Super Daisy Land Part 1|Posted on December 30, 2017 We Are Daisy 2nd Anniversary Special!!|Posted on January 6, 2018 Super Daisy Land Part 2 !|Posted on January 13, 2018 Super Daisy Land Part 3 !|Posted on January 27, 2018 5 Reasons We May See DAISY In The Next SMASH|Posted on February 10, 2018 Make Me Move - Daisy x Luigi (Luaisy Tribute)|Posted on February 14, 2018 Princess Daisy WILL SHINE thanks to YOU !!|Posted on February 23, 2018 LET DAISY BE PLAYABLE ! ( DaisyForSmash)|Posted on March 10, 2018 MMD Will Daisy be in the upcoming Super Mario Bros movie ?|Posted on March 18, 2018 Super Mario Odyssey DLC Contest !|Posted on March 24, 2018 We Are Daisy Official Website Launch !|Posted on April 1, 2017 Super Mario Odyssey SARASALAND FOUND?! (Theory and Analysis)|Posted on April 7, 2017 The COMPETITION We Are Daisy VS We Are Peach !|Posted on April 14, 2018 TOP 5 Similarities between SUPER MARIO ODYSSEY and SUPER MARIO LAND|Posted on April 21, 2018 Theory How Waluigi could have been replaced by Tatanga |Posted on April 28, 2018 Super Smash Bros Daisy's Palette Swap!!|Posted on May 19, 2018 Evolution Of Daisy's Cutscenes (1989 - 2018)|Posted on June 2, 2018 DAISY IS IN SUPER SMASH BROS!!!!!|Posted on June 12, 2018 DAISY Super Smash Bros Tribute!!!|Posted on June 14, 2018 NINTENDO FANS REACT TO DAISY IN SMASH ��|Posted on June 23, 2018 Evolution of Daisy Artworks! (1989-2018)|Posted on July 7, 2018 Ways To Make Daisy A Unique Echo Fighter|Posted on July 21, 2018 We Are Daisy France|Posted on July 29, 2018 What Daisy Palette Swaps COULD be in SMASH !|Posted on August 4, 2018 Sarasaland (Super Mario Land) references throughout the years!!|Posted on August 11, 2018 Facts About Daisy 1 Super Smash Bros|Posted on August 25, 2018 PETITION 10,000 SIGNATURES!!!|Posted on August 31, 2018 The 3 Little Princesses 2 Chapter 1|Posted on September 8, 2018 The 3 Little Princesses 2 Chapter 2|Posted on September 16, 2018 Super Mario Party Gameplay Whomp's Domino Ruins!|Posted on October 6, 2018 The 3 Little Princesses 2 Chapter 3|Posted on October 13, 2018 We'll Support Someone Else Too!|Posted on October 17, 2018 Characters Princess Daisy Has FEUDED With!| Posted on October 20, 2018 Super Mario Party ROYAL BESTIES Play Puzzle Huslte!|Posted on October 27, 2018 Daisy's Super Smash Bros. AMIIBO REVEALED!!!|Posted on November 1, 2018 Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Daisy Gameplay and Final Smashes| Posted on November 4, 2018 Category:Videos Category:Navigation Category:Mario Party Category:Mario Strikers Category:Sarasaland Category:Games Category:Sports games Category:Amiibo Category:Mario Tennis Category:Mario Kart Category:Main games Category:Locations Category:Music Category:Daisy's courses Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Merchandises Category:Fan-made Content Category:Super Mario Land